


Dramatique

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Drabble Collection, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Ratings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of DMMd ficlets that vary in pairing, rating and length. Random updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sly/Noiz; jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble features the pairing of Sly Blue (Evil!Aoba)/Noiz, and is rated NC-17. A friend wanted Sly/Noiz porn with Aoba mentally feeling everything. I hope this is what you wanted!

This wasn't the Aoba that Noiz knew -- the confident smirk, the flash of sharp light in his eyes, the way his tongue darted over his lips and teeth when Noiz moved his hips just on the right side of rough, all that gave it away -- but it was good, and Noiz found himself moving faster when the other Aoba's hands slid over the curves of his hipbones and settled on his ass.

"Heh... so, what should I call you?" Noiz asked, reaching down to stroke his own cock as the other Aoba leaned in and tugged at his nipples with his teeth. The combination of pain and pleasure made him groan, and he felt his own precome wet his palm. "Sly Blue? We've met before, right?"

The only reply was a soft laugh, and the sound made heat run down his spine and right to his dick.

"Doesn't matter. We won't be seeing each other again for a while after this."

Rough hands came to rest on the back of Noiz's head, fingertips teasing the sensitive skin on his nape.

"Oh?" Noiz questioned. "Something putting you off?"

"He's complaining," the other Aoba said, one hand sliding down to bat Noiz's hand away from his own cock so he could jerk it himself. "He can feel everything, see everything... but he wants to touch you more than anything else."

"Jealous, hmm?" Noiz gasped, feeling his body reflexively tighten around the other Aoba's cock as he neared climax. "Cute."

Noiz felt sharp teeth nip at his neck just as slim fingers curled around his cock and squeezed hard, and he came with a ragged gasp. His come ran down the other Aoba's fingers and stuck to their skin, warm and wet.

"He doesn't know the meaning of jealousy yet," the other Aoba purred, and Noiz let his head fall back and his eyes shut as he began to move again.


	2. Aoba/Koujaku; the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble features the pairing of Aoba/Koujaku, and is rated NC-17. It's pure PWP about Koujaku bottoming for Aoba for the first time. Enjoy!

"Ready?" Aoba asks, and Koujaku nods. He's at a loss for words, but he takes a strange sense of comfort from hearing Aoba's voice; he sounds as nervous as Koujaku feels. Aoba takes a deep, audible breath and Koujaku tenses, gritting his teeth as he feels Aoba's cock press against his hole and slip inside of him.

Aoba is so careful, so patient as Koujaku adjusts; there's only so much Aoba could do to prepare him for this, both physically and mentally, and he's grateful that Aoba is considerate enough to take it slow. Koujaku had figured that Aoba would be this gentle, but he's still grateful for the concern, and it makes every strange, new sensation that much easier to bear.

Suddenly, Aoba's cock hits a spot that makes his whole body tense, instinctively reacting to the dual sensation of pain and pleasure. Aoba stops immediately, searching Koujaku's face for any traces of discomfort and reaching to grasp Koujaku's dick in his free hand. Koujaku nods, breathes deep, and Aoba pushes in a little deeper with a soft moan. He stops after just a moment, but Koujaku lifts shaking legs and wraps them around Aoba's waist and pulls him in until he's fully inside.

"... Koujaku, are you okay?" Aoba says uncertainly. Koujaku isn't sure what to say; he isn't used to this yet, the feeling of being stretched too far. But there's heat too, a warmth that starts in the pit if his stomach and runs the length of his spine when Aoba begins to stroke his cock. He wonders if Aoba felt everything the same way he's feeling it now or if it was different for him, but his mind goes almost completely blank when Aoba leans forward to brush over his nipples and trace his scars with the tip of his tongue.

"I'm fine," Koujaku breathes, arching his hips and Aoba's thumb brushes lazy circles around the head of his dick. "Move, Aoba."

Aoba can barely contain his moans as he starts to move, and this time Koujaku joins him.


	3. Noiz/Koujaku/Aoba; that's better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting some of my old drabbles to preserve them. This one is Noiz/Koujaku/Aoba, and once again... PWP. Enjoy!

“Aoba,” Koujaku moaned as his cock pressed against Aoba’s hole. Aoba arched his hips to meet him, face flushed red with arousal as Koujaku pressed into him in one slow, rough thrust. Koujaku bit his lip and leaned down to kiss Aoba, their tongues meeting each other immediately as Koujaku began to move.

Suddenly, Koujaku felt a pair of hands on his hips, holding him still despite his efforts to move.

“Sometimes I think you two forget I’m here,” Noiz said flatly, but Koujaku could tell he was smiling from the grin that Aoba aimed over his shoulder. Koujaku couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as he felt the tip of Noiz’s dick slid into him, the sudden burn making him shiver with want.

“Mmm, that’s better,” Noiz said, voice husky as Koujaku’s body clenched around him. And when Noiz started to move and Aoba lifted his hips to signal that he was ready, Koujaku wondered how he had lived without this.


	4. Madeira/Sei; captivating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting more old drabbles. Two friends of mine RPed Madeira (the humanised version of Virus's allmate) and Sei, so I wrote this for them. Warning for slight mind control, and for porn.

Madeira’s kisses were slow and rough, all tooth and tongue and teasing. Sei’s were lighter but no less passionate, cheeks pink with unsuppressed arousal and lips swollen and kissed red raw. Madeira bit down as he pulled away, shuddering when Sei flinched, his entire body reflexively tightening around Madeira’s cock at the sudden pain.

“Was that a little too rough for you, Sei?” Madeira asked, tongue sliding between sharp teeth and running along the length of Sei’s neck. Sei shook his head slowly and locked eyes with Madeira, and for a few seconds Madeira wasn’t sure whose gaze held the most power.

“Madeira…”

For a second, everything felt vague, detached. Madeira could still see Sei, could still feel the slickness of Sei’s cock against his belly but couldn’t feel the warmth of Sei’s skin. A few seconds passed by, Sei’s lips barely hovering over Madeira’s as he held his gaze before Sei blinked and smiled just as Madeira was beginning to feel lightheaded. Madeira squinted, shook his head once and thrust deeper inside of Sei until he was buried to the hilt. Sei gasped sharply, and Madeira silenced him with a kiss.

“Naughty,” Madeira purred, grazing his teeth against Sei’s bare shoulder. “Was it supposed to be that strong?”

“I…” Sei started, but Madeira decided he didn’t care and silenced him with another kiss.


	5. Noiz/Aoba/Koujaku; teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More reposting of old stuff. This one is more OT3 porn. Enjoy!

Noiz heard the familiar, sharp gasp before he felt the warm, sticky sensation of come spilling over his hand. He arched one eyebrow at Koujaku, but kept his expression neutral. Koujaku flushed, looked away and grit his teeth so tight that his gums started to pale with the pressure.

“Shut up, brat.”

“Didn’t say anything,” Noiz said, raising his hand to lick Koujaku’s release from his fingers. He wrinkled his nose and stuck the tip of his tongue out over his bottom lip. “Bitter.”

“Well what do you…” Koujaku started, voice rising. Before he could finish, he was cut off by a soft, keening moan to his right.

Aoba’s face was flushed with arousal, eyes shut. One of his hands was working feverishly over his cock, and the other was teasing his entrance. He cracked one eye open and looked at his lovers, obviously confused by the sudden pause.

“Noiz, Koujaku… what…” Aoba said vaguely, hand still stroking slowly over the length of his dick. Noiz grinned and leaned up to press a kiss against the warm skin of Aoba’s cheek.

“It’s fine. Keep going.”

“But…” Aoba said, but he was cut off by his own moan as Noiz moved his hand and pressed his own fingers into Aoba’s hole. Koujaku joined in, pulling Aoba into his lap and reaching around to grab his cock. His face was still redder than Aoba’s.

“It was nothing,” Koujaku said, pressing his thumb against the slit of Aoba’s cock. Noiz hummed and swiped his tongue over Aoba’s balls, smirking lightly as Aoba’s body tightened around his fingers in response.

“The old man just got a little over excited,” Noiz said, ignoring the backhanded swat Koujaku aimed at the top of his head.

“Ah… ah,” Aoba said, and Noiz couldn’t tell if he was acknowledging what he said or not. It didn’t matter either way; a second later he was slicking himself and pressing into the tight heat of Aoba’s body. Neither of them lasted long after that.

Aoba lay in a panting heap in Koujaku’s arms afterward. Koujaku was still pressing slow, open-mouthed kisses to the nape of Aoba’s neck when Noiz finished cleaning himself and Aoba off. He grabbed Koujaku’s hand and licked that clean too.

“Bitter.”

“Yet you still do it every time,” Koujaku said. “Show-off brat.”

“Next time maybe you’ll last long enough to see me show off properly,” Noiz replied, voice deadpan.

“Eh?” Aoba asked, and Noiz sniffed.

“Don’t worry, you’re still his favourite. I couldn’t make his nose bleed.”

“Brat!” Koujaku said, shifting so that Noiz was within kicking distance; Noiz caught him by the ankle, smiling at the minimal force behind the attempted blow, and kissed Koujaku’s ankle.

“Can’t take a joke. Like you can’t take more than one finger before you’re done.”

Koujaku had resigned himself to his fate, and contented himself with pouting and shifting under Aoba’s weight. Aoba laughed softly, slinging one leg lazily over Noiz’s shoulder as he leaned up to kiss Koujaku to placate him.

Noiz smirked at Koujaku until Koujaku’s pout changed to a smirk that was near-identical to his own.

“At least I don’t beg you to bite harder and cry when I come. Oi brat, remember that?”

“Shut up,” Noiz said, eyes narrowing as Aoba burst into laughter. He resisted when Koujaku tried to pull him closer at first, but relented when Aoba joined in.

He supposed they could all take a bit of light teasing if it meant having this.


	6. Tori/Beni; highwire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More old stuff. This one is Tori/Beni fluff, written for a friend. Enjoy!

Beni ruffles his feathers in the cool afternoon breeze and curls his feet tightly around the telephone wire. “This is not a date.”

“I know.”

“I’m waiting for Koujaku to finish work.”

“Yes.”

“And there is nothing wrong with wanting company.”

“There isn’t,” Tori agrees. He chews idly on the remainder of the cigar in his mouth and then drops it when it burns out. Somewhere below the pair, a woman shouts in surprise, looks at the pair of birds above her and complains loudly that her new hairstyle is now ruined, despite booking weeks in advance to see Koujaku. Tori stretches his wings and preens his tail. Beni’s feathers are now so ruffled that he looks positively scruffy.

“You’re doing that on purpose.”

“Perhaps.”

Tori sighs in the most long-suffering way he can manage and shuffles along the wire. A crow lands on the wire near Beni and begins cawing. A moment later, Tori is next to the crow, crest flaring upwards as he edged along the wire. The crow flies away. Tori settles back next to Beni, a little closer than the last time, just enough for Beni to notice the subtle change in distance.

“Idiot. I don’t need protecting.”

“I know.”

“It’s not as if I want to be here,” Beni retorts, and Tori nibbles affectionately behind Beni’s neck.

“But you are.”

Beni shuts his eyes, gives in, moves closer to Tori’s warmth. “I am.” 

They sit together until the sun goes down.


	7. Virus/Trip; saccharine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another request drabble. Virus/Trip, ridiculous amounts of fluff, perfectly worksafe.

Love doesn’t hit Trip like a lightning strike or leave him struck dumb like some teenage brat with a crush. It comes easily as drawing breath and just as naturally, but is obviously infinitely more memorable.

He’s sitting in a cafe with Virus, nursing his usual cup of black coffee and watching his partner out of the corner of his eye, feigning disinterest but still watching his every move. Virus has a mug of hot chocolate so full of marshmallows that Trip can barely see the actual drink beneath them, and a large slice of cake with ice cream and whipped cream that makes Trip feel ill merely from looking at it.

“Soon you’re not going to be able to fit into our bed,” Trip says.

Virus gives him a thin smile and separates an extra large chunk of cake from the rest with his spoon. “I don’t know how I fit into it now. You take up too much space because you sleep so restlessly.”

Trip decides to respond to that jibe with dignified silence and takes another sip of his coffee. Virus turns back to his cake as if nothing happened, and scoops at the whipped cream on top of his cake until it fills his spoon. He eats it with his usual calm smile, sighing contentedly with eyes shut as he sucks the spoon clean. There’s a little bit of cream left on the skin between Virus’s top lip and nose as savours the taste, and before he can go back in for a second helping Trip grabs his wrist to get his attention.

“Oi.”

“What?” Virus asks. He’s smiling, but Trip can tell he’s somewhere between confused and irritated. He’s not worried, though. 

“I love you.”

Trip can see the immediate, subtle shift in Virus’s expression. Virus seems more amused than anything else, and Trip’s mainly just happy that Virus isn’t going to freak out or try to kick his ass.

“You’re not saying that just to get into pants, are you?” Virus says with an impish grin, and Trip snorts.

“Very funny.”

“I mean, if you weren’t already…”

“Smartass.”

Virus scoops some of the marshmallows from the top of his hot chocolate with his spoon. Trip realises there’s so many of them floating on the top of the drink that the ones on Virus’s spoon haven’t even touched the hot chocolate itself. “I know you don’t mean it when you call me names like that.”

“Good. Just as long as you do,” Trip replies. “By the way, you still have cream on your top lip.”

“Mmm,” Virus hums in vague agreement, but his gaze is still completely focused on Trip. Trip gives him a questioning look and he smiles, eyes half-lidded. “Maybe you should take it as an invitation.”

Trip doesn’t need to be told twice. Maybe sweet things are starting to grow on him after all.


	8. Clear/Aoba; take care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to a request for Clear looking after Aoba after Aoba got beat up. I hope this is okay! And sorry that I can't write Clear.

It wasn't anyone's fault.

That's what Clear tried to tell himself as he cleaned Aoba's wounds. There had been multiple attacks on Mizuki's turf lately, and Koujaku had arrived a little too late to help thanks to the sheer numbers of the rival gang. It had just been bad luck that Aoba had been visiting Mizuki at the time.

Clear didn't blame either of them for what had happened, but when he looked at Aoba and saw the deep gashes and bruises that littered his skin, a sick combination of worry and anger burned in his chest.

"Ow... OW!" Aoba groaned as Clear wiped the dirt out of one of the deeper cuts on his cheek. Clear didn't know much about treating wounds, but Aoba had told him exactly what to do to help him. Unfortunately, it seemed that helping Aoba also meant that he had to hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Aoba-san. Please endure the pain."

"It's fine," Aoba said. He pouted a little as Clear stuck several sticking plasters over his cut -- probably about three or four too many, Clear guessed, but he wanted to be absolutely sure that Aoba was okay -- and Clear grinned in return. 

"Aoba-san, you're so cute," Clear said with a warm smile, and he reached for the buckle of Aoba's belt.

"Hey, what are you..." Aoba said, cheeks reddening as Clear tugged off his jeans.

"I need to clean the cut on your leg," Clear said. "I can ask Tae-san to do it instead if you want me to, Aoba-san."

"Urgh, it's fine," Aoba said, blushing even more. "Just... be gentle."

"I'm always gentle with Aoba-san," Clear said, voice full of warmth as he rid Aoba of his pants and reached for the cotton swabs and rubbing alcohol.

"And don't say it like that."

"I'm sorry," Clear said, but he was grinning. The happy expression dropped from his face when he pressed the damp cotton swab to Aoba's leg; the cut seemed quite shallow, but it was long and proved to be painful. Aoba grit his teeth, but didn't protest like he had with the wounds on his cheek. It still hurt Clear to see it, made some near-intangible ache rise to his chest and settle there, and all he could do was tolerate it as it grew stronger with each time Aoba reacted to the pain. Once Clear was done with that, he pulled the blankets on the bed up to Aoba's waist and started packing the first aid kit away.

"Do you want anything for the bruising?"

"I'll be fine," Aoba said, wincing as he shifted into a more comfortable position. "Thanks."

"... I'm sorry, Aoba-san."

"Hmm?" Aoba asked vaguely, and Clear frowned.

"That I couldn't protect you."

Aoba blinked at Clear and sighed. He rubbed one hand through the front of his hair in annoyance -- remembering the cuts on his cheeks and forehead too late, if his low hiss of pain was anything to judge by -- and then gestured for Clear to come closer.

"Oi, Clear."

Clear edged over to the side of the bed. "Yes, Aoba-san?"

Aoba sighed again, grinned and flicked Clear in the middle of the forehead with the tip of his index finger.

"Ouch!" Clear said in surprise, rubbing the tender spot on his forehead. "So cruel, Aoba-san!"

"You couldn't stop any of this, so don't worry about it, idiot," Aoba muttered, but he was smiling as he said it. "You've done more than enough, so thanks."

Clear felt heat rising to his cheeks, but he was determined to look Aoba in the eye "You're welcome, but... are you sure, Aoba-san? Is there anything else I can do to help?"

Aoba hummed softly and looked at Clear. "You can stay here with me."

For the first time since Aoba was injured, Clear's face cracked into a genuine, happy smile, and he sat down by the bed. When Aoba held his hand out, Clear linked his fingers with Aoba's and leaned over to kiss his unscarred cheek. 

"Of course, Aoba-san. I'd be glad to."


	9. Tori/Beni; a night for lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a request for human!Tori/Beni. NSFW.

Tori took a long drag on his cigar and breathed the smoke into the cool night air. The sky was completely void of stars, but the moon was full and bathing the entire town with a milky glow. It was the sort of night best spent alone in quiet contemplation, or in intimate company for the sake of sharing the beauty like a secret between lovers.

Thankfully, Tori had the great fortune of being able to enjoy both aspects of the night. A moment after he finished his cigar, he heard the conspicuous sound of a key turning in the lock of his front door and delicate silk brushing across wooden floorboards, coming to a stop just inches behind him.

Tori smiled wryly and turned around on his heel. “I was wondering if you would show up.”

Beni hummed in the back of his throat, his face already pink as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the moon. “Don’t get the wrong idea.”

“Of course not,” Tori murmured, realising his voice was already low with anticipation. Beni was looking as elegant and beautiful as ever, long red hair spilling down his back and mingling with the folds of his kimono. His tabi were still on his feet, but he’d apparently left his geta by the door. Tori reached over, his fingers tracing over the exposed skin of Beni’s neck. Beni managed to ignore the touch of Tori’s fingers, but couldn’t stop the hiss that escaped through clenched teeth as Tori replaced his fingers with his mouth.

It was easy to guide Beni to his futon after that, to press him down against the covers and slide smooth silk down over even smoother skin, paler than moonlight and twice as appealing to the eye. Tori smirked, and Beni scowled.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Why not?”

“You’re annoying,” Beni said, shivering as Tori’s fingers traced invisible lines across his chest.

“Oh?”

“You’re even more irritating than that rabbit brat.”

Tori hummed and unknotted the obi around Beni’s waist. “And yet, here you are.”

“This means nothing,” Beni murmured, arching as Tori palmed his cock. “I told you not to get the wrong idea.”

“I’m not getting the wrong idea. Not from my point of view.”

Beni looked as if he was going to retaliate, but Tori silenced him with a kiss. He slid down the length of Beni’s leg and tugged his tabi off his feet. Beni blushed bright red and curled his toes into Tori’s hair as he slid his leg over Tori’s shoulder.

Tori smiled and moved forward, all carefulness forgotten with that one simple, inviting gesture from Beni. 

The night of the full moon truly was a night for peace, and for lovers.


	10. Noiz/Aoba; drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filling a sort-of request for drunk Noiz/Aoba sex with grinding/frot. My personal headcanon is that Noiz is a happy, affectionate, talkative drunk and Aoba's the exact opposite, heh. 
> 
> Warning for what could be interpreted as dubcon (Aoba protests at the start but he does consent), and for the fact that they're both drunk as I know that troubles some people.

Aoba's skin felt so goddamn perfect against his that Noiz almost moaned out loud. His entire body was hot, but he wasn't sure whether arousal or the alcohol coursing through his blood was to blame. In the end, it didn't really matter when he felt this good.

He reached out for Aoba, slid his arms around his waist and made an extremely awkward attempt to pull Aoba's underwear off with his teeth.

"... urgh... the hell are you doing, brat?" Aoba groaned, reaching blindly with his gloved hand until he found Noiz's face and pushed him away. "Stop it."

Noiz laughed. His voice was dangerously close to a giggle, and the sound of his own awkward, high-pitch laughter just made him snicker more.

"C'mon, Aoba," Noiz breathed, nuzzling Aoba's cock through his boxers before pressing his lips against Aoba's stomach, "want you so bad."

Aoba smacked Noiz in the middle of the forehead with the tips of his fingers, or tried to, because his own drunken movements were so sloppy that he hit Noiz in the eye.

Noiz pulled away and laughed, rubbing at his eye with the back of his palm. "Heh... ouch. That hurt, Aoba."

"Don't care," Aoba snarled. "I've gotta... go to work tomorrow. Gotta sleep this off."

"Nope," Noiz slurred. This time he made a shaky attempt to sit up and grind his hips against Aoba's. The pressure, the immediate feeling of friction was so good that it only took a few thrusts to get him fully hard and aching for Aoba's touch. Aoba groaned back, pressing himself against Noiz, but he rolled his eyes when Noiz's gaze caught his.

"Freakin'... pervert brat."

"You want to though, right?" Noiz murmured. "Want me to touch you."

Aoba's face burned, his arousal apparently waging an internal war with his sense of responsibility. After a few seconds and a few more rough thrusts of Noiz's hips, Aoba nodded.

"Hurry up, damn it. Hurts."

"Mmm, don't worry. Already close," Noiz breathed, groaning in the back of his throat as his cock twitched. Deciding that the friction they got by grinding through their clothes wasn't enough, Noiz tugged their underwear down and out of the way and curled his hand around both their cocks. Aoba shivered violently and moaned so loudly in response that Noiz thought he'd come before they even started moving. "Hah... Aoba," he whispered, grinning when he felt Aoba's precome leaking over his fingers. "So hot. Haven't even touched you properly and you're already like this. 'S cute. Love it."

Aoba looked like he was going to smack him again for that one, but he leaned in to kiss Noiz instead, all teeth and tongue and rough passion. He really was a mess like this, Noiz mused as his movements got faster; Aoba was lying back down again now, hair splayed out on the pillows and tangling gently against itself as he pushed down on Noiz's hips. His skin was flushed pink from his face to his neck, and his whole body felt warm. His cock twitched every time Noiz pressed the sensitive spot under the head to one of his piercings, and his precome was leaking liberally onto Noiz's fingers.

Noiz loved to see Aoba like this, so fucking desperate for his touch and completely unrestrained in his lust, and Noiz leaned down to brush his lips across Aoba's cheek.

"So good, Aoba," Noiz breathed, leaning back so he could push Aoba's soft blue sleeping shirt up and brush his fingertips across Aoba's nipples. "Keep moving. 'M close. Are you? Hmm? Tell me, Aoba."

Aoba didn't reply, couldn't reply, but he nodded his head rapidly, thighs trembling on either side of Noiz's hips. It only took a few more rough thrusts and Aoba's entire body stiffened, come spilling across Noiz's hand and his own stomach with a choked gasp of Noiz's name. Noiz didn't let go of Aoba as he worked himself to completion; he held him still, milking his orgasm roughly and rolling his nipples between thumb and forefinger until Aoba was practically sobbing from overstimulation. He couldn't last any longer when Aoba began to slowly press back against the movement of his hips again, and he came with a sharp gasp, come running between his own fingers and down the length of his dick and pooling on Aoba's belly.

Noiz licked them both clean, laughing at the way Aoba shivered and squirmed at the touch of his tongue. His body felt a little less warm now, so he pulled Aoba close to make up for the lack of heat. Aoba sighed, half-content and half-irritated, and nipped at Noiz's ear before following it up with an affectionate kiss to his temple.

"Now go to sleep, you brat."

Noiz allowed himself one more soft, drunken laugh and let his eyes fall shut.


	11. Noiz/Aoba; new sensations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one today. I was randomly overcome with OTP feels at 3am and needed to vent them.
> 
> Noiz/Aoba, SFW, quite sappy.

Noiz loves to touch Aoba. He's never felt the sensation of skin on skin before, has never known how good it felt to experience the heat of another's body and take it into your own skin or feel the chill that lingers on their fingers, toes and lips during the colder weather.

He takes it all with a smile; the ticklish sensation of Aoba's hair against his bare skin as it runs through his fingers, the gentle, insistent pressure of Aoba's hand on the small of his back, the light nips to his bottom lip. And if Aoba digs his fingernails in a little too hard and leaves strings of raised pink scratches over his shoulders and little crescent-shaped indents in his flesh, Noiz just laughs and holds him close. He wants to show that he doesn't think of anything Aoba can give him as something he wants to avoid.

Touch is not only the only thing he feels for the first time. His heart beats loud and fast against his ribs when Aoba smiles. His stomach twists into knots when Aoba laughs. And when Aoba approaches him, kisses his cheek and ruffles his hair, Noiz loses his breath and pulls him close just for the sake of feeling Aoba _right there_.

It's all so new, so foreign, so _good_ that it almost overwhelms him. And when he pulls Aoba close, runs his fingertips along Aoba's ribs until he's shivering and laughing in his arms, Noiz knows there's no one else he'd rather experience this with.


	12. Koujaku/Noiz; asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I opened requests up on my tumblr for a while tonight; the gist is that my followers send me a pairing, and I take the first kink I get from [this kink generator](http://shiny.kirax2.org/kinks.html) and write it for the requested pairing.
> 
> The pairing in this case was Koujaku/Noiz, and the kink was asphyxiation. Well, technically the kink was vaginal penetration, but DMMd pairings tend to lack in the vagina department... so I rerolled.
> 
> NSFW!

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to Koujaku, because the extents Noiz would go to to feel anything at all seemed limitless. Still, he couldn't help but be surprised the first time Noiz guided his hands to his throat with trembling fingers, breathing strained with arousal.

"Do it," Noiz gasped, hands sliding up Koujaku's arms and fingernails digging into Koujaku's back to show his impatience. Koujaku hesitated for just a second, but it was enough to make Noiz lean forward, catch his bottom lip between his front teeth and _bite_. Koujaku's hands closed around Noiz's throat on reflex, fingers tightening until the flushed skin on Noiz's neck turned white from the pressure.

Koujaku jerked away, awkward apologies spilling off his tongue until Noiz leaned up again and silenced him with a kiss.

"More," Noiz breathed, voice husky; it wasn't a request. Koujaku swallowed against the lump that formed in his own throat and put his hands back around Noiz's neck. Noiz smirked and arched his hips as Koujaku's grip tightened, cock straining against Koujaku's belly.

It was easier for Koujaku to ignore his fear once Noiz knew his limits. Somewhere along the line, Koujaku stopped being nervous and merely allowed Noiz to feel; it got to the point where Koujaku stopped worrying altogether when Noiz guided his hands to his throat, and felt heat run through his entire body instead. He pressed down until Noiz was choking and gasping for air, mindlessly reaching for the obi from his kimono while keeping one hand firmly on Noiz's throat. Koujaku lifted Noiz's head off the pillows while he was still out of breath and slipped the sash around the other man's neck, looping it until there was only a handful of material left for him to hold. Noiz's breathing was almost even by that point, but then Koujaku grit his teeth and pulled on the ends of the obi until Noiz gagged, choking on his own spit as he struggled for air.

Koujaku clenched his teeth and held steady. There was something amazing about Noiz when he was lost to sensation, a certain beauty that wasn't there when he couldn't feel anything Koujaku did to him. When he was gasping for air and choking on every breath he took, he looked happy in an odd way Koujaku couldn't define. The contrast between the soft gold silk around Noiz's neck, pale skin and flushed pink cheeks was strange but beautiful, and when Noiz's tongue darted across his lips as Koujaku tightened his grip, Koujaku felt his own breathing go shallow. He reached to pull Noiz's underwear down and out of the way, feeling wet warmth on the tips of his fingers as he ran his hand along the length of Noiz's cock.

It only took a few rough flicks of Koujaku's wrist to make Noiz come, chest heaving, release spilling across Koujaku's fingers and his own stomach. Koujaku sighed, half-relieved and half-wanting, and pulled his obi away from Noiz's throat. He gave the other man space to breathe for a moment, and then brushed a soft kiss against the flushed pink skin of Noiz's cheeks, hips jerking forward when Noiz's legs clenched around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Brat," he murmured, and when Noiz licked the spit from his mouth and just _smirked_ , reaching between their bodies to toy with the waistline of Koujaku's pants, Koujaku could do nothing in response but roll his eyes in response and brush the corners of Noiz's lips clean with the pad of his thumb.


	13. Koujaku/Aoba/Noiz; adjustments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick OT3 drabble I wrote on Skype for my OT3 buddies.
> 
> OT3 WILL FOREVER BE CANON IN OUR HEARTS, FIO AND KAROL~
> 
> KouAoNoi, completely safe for work aside from some mild language.

"... there he is," Noiz said, placing both hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," Aoba replied. "He should be done soon."

Noiz raised an eyebrow. "What, we're not going to go over now?"

"Ah, well..." Aoba started, scratching the back of his head, "because his business relies on his female fans, he sort of wants to... keep it secret for now. His relationship with us, I mean. You understand, right?"

"I understand," Noiz replied with a shrug, and Aoba was in the middle of sighing with relief when Noiz started walking towards Koujaku, an unreadable expression on his face. "Oi, Noiz! Where are you going?"

Noiz didn't reply, and continued to walk towards Koujaku.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm done for today!" Koujaku said, smiling good-naturedly as the women around him made sounds of disappointment and begged him to stay. "I promise I'll get to you all as soon as I can?"

Koujaku raised his hand to wave goodbye, but stopped when he feld a tap on his shoulder. "E-eh? What are you going here, brat?"

"Hey, baby," Noiz murmured, and he pressed his lips firmly to Koujaku's before he had a chance to reply.

For a moment, there was dead silence. And then it started.

"K-koujaku-san?!" 

"What's happening?!"

"Who is this kid?"

"Is he Koujaku-san's...?"

Koujaku went bright red to the tips of his ears and slowly, stiffly reached for the hilt of his sword.

"You... _little shit_!"

"Koujaku! Noiz!" Aoba called out, but it was too late; Koujaku had already chased a surpremely unconcerned Noiz down the nearest alleyway. Aoba buried his face in his hands and groaned.

This could take some getting used to.


	14. Noiz/Aoba; taller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick drabble I had to get out of my system before writing more porn. Noiz/Aoba, mild Re:Connect spoilers, safe for work.

Noiz notices a lot of things about Aoba. He notices the way the corners of his lips quirk into a smile when he comes home, the way the tips of his ears burn when he approaches him and kisses the side of his throat, the way his voice goes a little husky and hesitant when he welcomes him home.

Those are all old things, little actions that have become familiar and welcome in the months since they'd moved to Germany to start their their lives with one another. However, sometimes Noiz notices new things about Aoba... or things that he hasn't noticed for what seems like a very long time.

"Oi, Aoba."

"What's wrong?" Aoba asks, looking up at Noiz as he tries to huddle deeper into his embrace with tiny, subtle little movements. Noiz frowns, sliding his hands from the small of Aoba's back to his hips.

"You're smaller than before." 

"'m not smaller," Aoba replies, matching Noiz's frown as he pulled back to look at him. "You've grown."

"Nope," Noiz says flatly, and Aoba raises an eyebrow at him.

"Oh?" 

Stepping away from Noiz, Aoba reaches up and swipes his palm over the top of his head, his palm only just brushing the tips of Noiz's hair.

"You're definitely taller than you were before. I could reach you easier than this before." Noiz winces and glares as Aoba ruffles his hair, but the older man doesn't seem to care. 

"And besides... there's more than that," Aoba mutters, and Noiz finds his head being pulled down by the hand Aoba has tangled in his hair. He can feel the smile on Aoba's lips as they kiss and he submits, gasping as Aoba's teeth graze over his tongue. Aoba's face is a mixture of emotion as they part. 

"Before you went back to Germany, I didn't have to do that to reach you. I remember, brat." 

Noiz smirks as Aoba's cheeks go pink under his gaze, and he presses a kiss to his temple that only makes him squirm more as he embraces him. 

"Point made."


End file.
